Past, present and Flames
by Luce2Del7Sole
Summary: "Would you believe me Reborn, if I told you that I was once the prince of a now long lost kingdom? If I said that I was once revered as the God of the sky? And the sky which belonged to me and mine could have held dozens of elements?" Tsuna asked his bright amber eyes freezing the Greatest Hitman in the World in place.
1. Chapter 1

**This my first work here so I hope you like it**

 **I don't own anything but the plot bunny**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

Tsuna's hand was steady as he drew in his sketchbook; his gaze was distant yet he held his pencils gently. Every stroke on the paper was made lovingly and without a hint of hesitation. His long hair danced around his face freely blown away by the breeze. It was still early morning, the sun hadn't even risen, yet here he was sitting on the roof of his house under the starless sky.

It was always like that after one of _those_ dreams. He would open his eyes to find himself back in his room, steadily losing the sensation of _completion_ of belonging he felt in them. He'd feel so achingly empty; as if someone had reached inside his soul and tore away something irreplaceable leaving only scorching heat in its place.

His dreams were not always peaceful or pleasant, but those that were, were always filled with laughter, soft conversations the scent of flowers and the heat of the sun. It felt like _home_. So every time he woke up from one of those dreams, he would climb out his window to the roof where he would start drawing what he'd seen. Trying to keep those feelings with him as long as possible. Before going back to his listless life.

As the sun started rising painting the sky different shades of reds and blues. Tsuna's hand finally stopped moving. He looked down at the sketchbook and smiled softly; tracing with his finger the face of the person he had drawn.

She looked uncannily like him, with almond shaped eyes in a bright enthralling amber color, high cheekbones and plump rosy lips. Her long brown hair fell down her back in waves stopping slightly past her waist. Upon her head sat a bejeweled golden crown. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress and a long silk shawl over her shoulders in a light golden shade and was smiling brightly while holding a bouquet of flowers.

The only difference between her and Tsuna, was that the latter is male and that while his hair was long it only reached mid back and the front was more like a bird's nest. Tsuna closed his eyes letting himself fall back into the memory one last time.

 _-"Anu!" he shouted running up the stone stairs, ducking under tree branches and jumping over roots and vines that had wound themselves around them. His smile was wide as he passed by gardeners and servants who bowed when they saw him; he could feel her in the last level of the Gardens._

 _He didn't even pause when reaching his destination. Having spotted her figure, he merely sped up and took her in his arms twirling her around. She laughed happily and swatted his shoulder._

 _-"Put me down Anshar, I'm getting dizzy" she ordered a sweet smile on her face._

 _Tsuna or Anshar as he was called in these dreams pouted slightly then did as told "Have you not missed me at all?" he asked faking a hurt look._

 _-"Of course I did" she said rolling her eyes and hugging him._

 _Tsuna wound his arms around her hugging her back before letting her go, he detached the sword at his hip and let himself flop down on the cushion of flowers behind him the sword resting by his side._

 _-"I hate going away when you are not with me" he stated frowning slightly._

 _-"You are here now are you not? And if what I've heard from the servants is true then you are staying for a while" Anu said from where she was crouching down clipping flowers and making a bouquet out of them._

 _Tsuna's expression cleared, as he looked at her and he smiled "Yes, no more diplomatic meetings with haughty princes and spoiled princesses who think they own the world" he confirmed._

 _Anu stood up and smiled brightly at him her eyes glittering with amusement, the finished bouquet held to her chest "Are we not as well, brother dear?" she asked, before sitting by him and pulling his head onto her lap, the bouquet laying over his sword._

 _-"You spoiled rotten? Never, my princess and I'm way too beautiful and charming to be called haughty" he stated, sighing softly when her fingers started threading gently in his hair._

 _-"Modest as well I see" she said teasingly._

 _-"Why of course" he agreed making her laugh._

 _-"You were in Egypt last were you not?" he nodded and she beamed "describe it to me then please"._

 _-"It's a beautiful place Anu, well the Pharaoh is a stick in the mud but aren't all kings that way?" he stated making her giggle "It's not that much different from Babylon, the capital is hidden by the sandy dunes, and the first time you see it, it makes your breath stutter but; the most majestic sight I've seen is the way the sun reflects on the surface of the Nile….._

-"Tsu-kun ! Are you awake?"

Tsuna opened his eyes as his mother's voice brought him back to the present. He sighed and climbed back down to his room. He put his sketchbook and pencils on his desk, took a clean school uniform from his wardrobe and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

-"Yes kaa-san I'm awake I'll be down in a bit" he answered.

Shrugging off his pajama top, Tsuna caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned, his eyes were shining brightly _too_ brightly. They made him look nearly inhuman; this usually happened when he used that weird fire ( _-flames-_ whispered that annoying little voice in the back of his head) or when they were acting up on their own but he felt _fi…._

A gasp left his lips as white hot pain coursed through his body; he fell to his knees clutching at the sink as he felt like he was burning from the inside out. It was _too much_ the _flames_ raged inside of him and he couldn't stop them, all that power was not meant for him to hold alone. - _Breathe, breathe you're not breathing enough_ -

Tsuna's couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain, there was an inferno inside of him and he couldn't control it.

 _'_ _Perhaps I should have left that old man do what he wanted when he came with that useless father of mine as a child'_ he thought, his breathing was shallow black spots entering his sight. His hands slipped from the sink, and he fell to the side limply with a thud.

-"Tsu-kun? Is everything alright?" his mother's worried voice reached him through the haze of pain.

And as abruptly as the pain started, it stopped.

Tsuna breathed in deeply only to choke and start coughing up _–too much too soon, slower-_ the voice instructed and he did as told trying to get the much needed air into his lungs.

-"Tsuna?" this time his mother's voice was closer _.-bedroom door-_

He sat up painfully and put his hands back on the sink putting his weight on them to get up on his trembling feet.

-"I'm alright kaa-san I just fell down" he said once he was up.

He heard her giggle and say "Be more careful Tsu-kun less you hurt yourself".

Said boy merely sighed looking at the pale face of his reflection whose eyes had thankfully regained the amber hue they usually had if not a little bit brighter. It wasn't the first time this happened, but he could normally see it coming. He'd feel feverish and the voice inside his head would give him a migraine with all the random facts it started spouting. It would continue for hours until it stopped or his flames would go out of control and start trying to burn him up. But this never happened before.

It wasn't because of his dream _-memory-_ , of that he was sure, it wasn't after all the first time he had that one, they kept recycling in the same order from childhood to his early twenties but _never_ after that. So why did his flames act up earlier?

 _-balance, the sun, curse-_ the voice answered.

-"What ?" Tsuna mumbled under the spray of the shower confused at the answer.

 _-chaos-_

 _-_ "I thought it was balance" said Tsuna exasperated while getting out of the shower a towel over his head and another around his waist.

He was met with silence.

Annoyed, Tsuna shrugged on his clothes tied his hair in a low ponytail and went back to his room. He snatched his bag by the door and went down the stairs to the kitchen where he found his mom putting plates on the table. _Three_ plates.

She looked at him when he came in and beamed "Good morning Tsu-kun".

He smiled back at her feeling nervous for some reason, and pulled out a chair and sitting down "Good morning kaa-san, are we having a guest today?" he asked pleading internally for it not to be his father.

-"Oh yes!" she said excited and put a glass of orange juice in front of him "I found a most unusual flyer this morning in the mail, it said "Will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation: Home tutor Reborn" it's even free as long as the tutor can stay at our house and have three meals a day. It was so interesting that I called immediately, isn't it great?".

-"Great…" he deadpanned; he opened his mouth to tell her that it was probably a scam but closed it with an audible click when someone spoke from behind him making him turn around.

-"Chaos, I'm the home tutor Reborn".

Tsuna blinked at the toddler standing in front of him who couldn't be older than two. He was wearing a black suit, an equally black fedora with an orange band around it which hid his spiky hair and shadowed his obsidian eyes a chameleon was laying lazily on his right shoulder; and a yellow pacifier hang around his neck.

The serene mask Tsuna used in front of other people slid into place, he smiled softly _falsely_ at who he _knew_ wasn't a toddler "A pleasure to meet you Reborn, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi please take care of me" he said bowing slightly.

 _'_ _A curse you said?'_ he asked internally at which the voice _purred._

* * *

 **So how did you find it ?**

 **Review~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I'm back.**

 **And I'm just stunned by how many people seem to like this so thank you everyone for reading this.**

 **And thank you for all the reviews they really warmed my heart.**

 **OnceABlueMoon: I really don't mind constructive criticism so thank you for your opinion, I'm glad that you liked the summary as much as you did I agonized about what I should write in it. Saying what you did about the scenes truly made my day so thank you**

 **So here's the second chapter I hope you like it as well!**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

Reborn hummed thoughtfully as he walked alongside his new student towards said boy's school. Tsuna was nothing like the clumsy, meek, easily scared person Iemitsu had made him out to be in his report. Hell the boy walked with the kind of formal grace Reborn had rarely seen, and the calm façade he wore could rival that of Fon's. Reborn was sure that if he hadn't caught the boy of guard by his appearance, he would have never seen the thoughtful nearly _angry_ look the boy had shot the pacifier around his neck.

-"Ne Reborn you're coming with me to Namimori Middle?"asked Tsuna.

The hitman jumped on Tsuna's shoulder making the boy stop and turn his head towards him "It's a tutor's job to observe his student actions in and out of school" he answered. Tsuna merely blinked at him smiling serenely then continued walking.

They had just rounded the corner, when Tsuna suddenly stopped. Reborn looked at him curiously as he reached behind him to open his bag. He watched as the boy pulled out a water bottle, and to Reborn's surprise, he threw it high in the air before closing the bag again. Before Reborn could ask him what that was about a bandaged hand snatched the bottle in mid air before a white and yellow blur passed them by leaving behind a trail of sun flames.

-"EXTREEEME THANK YOU STRANGER!" was shouted by who Reborn was sure was Sasagawa Ryohei.

-"Ara, nii-san still doesn't know what your name is?" asked a female voice from behind him.

-"Good morning Sasagawa-chan" Tsuna greeted as he turned towards the girl who had just joined them.

-"Good morning Tsuna-kun" she greeted back smiling brightly. Her eyes fell on Reborn and she clapped her hand delighted "I didn't know you had a brother" she stated.

Tsuna blinked at her sending a sidelong glance at Reborn "I don't" he said, the hitman jumped off Tsuna's shoulder landing in front of the girl.

-"My name is Reborn I'm a hitman here to tutor Tsuna to be a Mafia Boss" he stated watching said boy with half an eye to see how he would react.

' _Iemitsu I'm going to rip your heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat'_ thought Reborn as the boy's eyes flashed gold.

-"That's so cute!" exclaimed Sasagawa Kyouko.

-"Then Hitman-san, shall we go to school?" asked Tsuna making Kyouko giggle.

He was answered by Reborn jumping on his shoulder again prompting the boy to start walking once more.

-"Ja ne, Sasagwa-chan" said Tsuna waving lazily.

-"Ja ne, Tsuna-kun" she answered back slightly subdued.

Her tone made Reborn turn around to look at her, only to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the disappointment and slight longing he could see in her eyes as she looked at his student.

-"Doesn't she have class as well right now?" he asked.

-"She does, but she usually waits for her friend there" Tsuna answered.

Tsuna sighed contently as the warmth of the sun seeped into his body; he was lying on the school's roof, the wind ruffling his hair and his unopened bento by his side. It would have been completely relaxing had the boy not been able to feel the weight of Reborn's intent gaze on him. He closed his eyes feeling irritated.

-"Ne Reborn, are you hungry?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence, before he felt a weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes sitting up slightly and saw that the hitman was sitting on him. He reached for the bento and opened it, handing Reborn a pair of chopsticks. Before lying back down.

-"Aren't you going to eat?" Reborn asked.

-"No I'm not hungry" answered Tsuna.

-"How do I know it's not poisoned?".

The question made Tsuna sit up again to look at the hitman, he cocked his head to the side before snatching an egg roll and eating it. He had barely finished swallowing when he had to duck down avoiding the bullet shot his way.

-"That was uncalled for" he said licking his fingers clean only to tilt his head sharply to the right as another bullet flew past him.

-"And I didn't give you the permission to touch my food" stated Reborn as he started to eat.

-"You dodge bullets well for a civilian" said the hitman after a while.

-"I have good instincts" informed Tsuna.

-"In the form of a voice inside your head perhaps?" asked Reborn, the question sounding more like a statement than anything else.

' _And how do you know that Hitman-san?'_ thought Tsuna _–He knows of your bloodline-_ he nearly tensed at the voice's words stopping only at the last second when he remembered that the Reborn was still sitting on him and would feel it without a doubt. Tsuna had always had the certitude that no one knew of Anshar the crown prince of ancient Babylon the royal had basically been erased from history, so how did the hitman know _? –Not Anshar, Mafia-_ interjected the voice.

' _Mafia? Why do I have the feeling that this has something to do with Iemitsu?'_ he wondered. The sense of agreement in the back of his head made him want to grit his teeth.

He could feel Reborn eyes on him; it was driving him crazy so he lay back down closing his eyes again "Perhaps" he answered.

 _-He is irritated, it's not a straight answer-_ informed the voice.

' _Good, that makes two of us'_ thought Tsuna.

-"Ne Reborn why were you sent to be my tutor?"Tsuna asked making the hitman look at him sharply, the brunette merely offered him a serene smile of course he knew that the flyer was only meant for his mother he had an all knowing voice inside his head.

-"I'm the Greatest Hitman in the World, and as such I was sent to tutor you to be the next Boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world :The Vongola Famiglia" answered Reborn, his obsidian eyes still boring into Tsuna.

-"How am I even eligible to become the next Boss? Aren't there any heirs to take that place?" asked Tsuna his voice airy and calm as if he didn't want to wring Iemitsu's neck.

-"You are a descendant of the first Boss: Giotto di Vongole. After his departure to Japan, his cousin Ricardo di Vongole took the reins of the Famiglia turning the then vigilante group into the mafia empire it has become today. Vongola Nono Timoteo di Vongole is the present Boss of the famiglia as he is a descendent of Ricardo, and while he did have three children they were all murdered. Making you the only remaining heir" answered Reborn.

-" Is it normal to skip a generation to chose a boss? I doubt that Iemitsu is dead" the brunette would have been happy if that had been the case but he wasn't lucky enough for it to be true the voice in the back of his head was adamant about the man being alive.

-" Oh, that man is still alive" drawled Reborn " he is the head of CEDEF, which basically means that he is the external adviser of the famiglia. As he is already in that position he can't take up the mantle of the Vongola Decimo".

Tsuna had to forcibly clamp down on his flames as they lashed out, having already been unsettled by that morning's events the fury of their host at what the hitman had just brought to light only fueled that unrest even more. The boy had seen and heard his mother cry time and time again as she was left behind by her husband, he had seen her eyes dull for days after each brief phone call and short visit. It made him want to burn the man to ashes every time it happened. And the only reason he didn't was because his mother still loved Iemitsu or the man would have been long dead. Knowing the reason behind why his so called father never stayed was because he favored famiglia over _family_ only made Tsuna hate him even more.

Tsuna had half a mind not to go through with what Reborn had come to Namimori for if only to see what Iemitsu would do.

 _-The sun won't accept it-_

The words rang in Tsuna's head as he opened his eyes he had no want to become trapped in the world of organized crime. He sat up as he heard Reborn sliding the lid of the bento shut.

-"And if I were to say no to becoming a Mafia boss?" asked Tsuna when the hitman turned to look at him.

-"I have never failed an assignment before" was the answer he received.

Tsuna looked at the hitman in front of him and hummed, his eyes slid briefly on the pacifier that wound itself like a noose around Reborn's neck before he locked his gaze with the obsidian orbs that were still staring sharply at him.

The pacifier looked like a simple bauble, if you weren't flame sensitive that is. The oppressive energy radiating from it made Tsuna feel sick and his flames churn. That thing reeked of _discord_ and Tsuna was a sky _the embodiment of harmony._ The reaction of his flames that morning only proved the wrongness of that seemingly inoffensive pacifier. But what made the hairs on Tsuna's neck rise was the pool of power it was linked to, it reminded him of another _'simple bauble'_ that cost Anshar everything and everyone he had ever loved. And if that pacifier was linked to the Mafia _–It is-_ then Tsuna couldn't let the opportunity to know more about it go and if the two _baubles_ had come from the same creator then all the better for him after all _**'curses come home to roost'.**_

That and Vongola was his family legacy and if what Reborn had said was true, then it had only become a mafia famiglia under the rule of the second boss. His ancestor on the other hand had created a vigilante group and vigilantism sounded way better to Tsuna than organized crime.

-"I am the heir to Vongola because I am the descendant to the first boss correct?" asked Tsuna at which Reborn raised an eyebrow before nodding "Then if I were to take up the mantle I should honor his memory by leading the Famiglia as he would have done correct?".

The second eyebrow joined the first as Reborn answered "Correct".

-"Do you think I'd make a good Boss Reborn? I'm only a civilian after all" asked Tsuna.

-"Don't be ridiculous Tsuna" said Reborn "I wouldn't let you become anything but the best Decimo Vongola could ever ask for".

 _-"Do you think I'd make a good king Anu?" asked Anshar as they walked down the stone stairs of the Gardens._

 _His twin turned to look at him smiling softly the bouquet of flowers still held in her hands "Don't be ridiculous Anshar I wouldn't let you become anything but the best king Babylon could ever ask for" she answered._

 _His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled back at her "I'll hold you to that then Anu"._

-"I'll hold you to that then Reborn" said Tsuna tilting his head back to gaze at the sky.

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Review~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god you people are just awesome.**

 **Here's the third chapter it's slightly longer than the rest to make up for the wait.**

 **I'm curious what would you have Gokudera call Tsuna besides Tenth or Juudaime?**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Bright amber eyes looked around frantically all the while staying completely unfocused. The little boy they belonged to was huddled under a cherry blossom tree. The beautiful pink petals kept being blown away by the gentle spring breeze into soft unruly brown hair.

The child was motionless; his small arms were wound tightly around his knees. His gaze snapping restlessly to every corner of the park and his skin was unnaturally flushed.

-"Tsu-kun where are you?"

The five year old only curled into himself at his mother's voice biting back a sob.

 _-She is ten steps away from the bush to the right…-_

 _\- There's a squirrel climbing up that tree-_

He brought his hands up to his ears as the voice in his head kept talking on and on. He was in so much pain, his whole body felt like it was burning he didn't know how much time he was sitting there but _–Five hours, six minutes and ten seconds-_ he wanted to go home. But he couldn't, not when that Old Man was there.

 _-Sky, rotten, rotten, ROTTEN-_

Tsuna whimpered as the voice practically shrieked in his mind. The man had been staying in Tsuna's house at his father's demand but the boy had never liked him he felt _wrong_ so he tried his best not to stay near him.

But one day, as Tsuna was climbing the tree in the back of his house trying to get the ball that had been stuck in its branches, his foot had slipped and he had started falling to the ground. But the ever-present Warmth inside him had spread through his whole body and he had landed softly on his feet.

Neither his father nor the Old Man had been thrilled though. He had been snatched from the yard and into the house where both adults had started whispering furiously to each other. Then the older of the two had reached for Tsuna, his pointer finger was glowing in a flickering shade of orange. Tsuna had made to step back only to be held tightly by Iemitsu _(he wouldn't call that man his father not anymore)_ until that finger touched him on his forehead right between his eyes. The Warmth inside of him had begun to recede away and Tsuna had started shivering. The brunette's body had started feeling numb as he tried to reach for what was _his_ not wanting it to disappear, the Old Man didn't have the right to try and take it away. So Tsuna had pushed with all his will to stop what was being done to him _–chaining the sky-_ but it wasn't enough and he felt so very _cold_ yet he continued to push even harder. Then something in him gave away and the pleasant Warmth he had always felt had ignited into a raging inferno filling his veins with liquid fire.

It had been two days since, and Tsuna had made sure to stay out of the sight of the two men. Yet, the fire coursing through him hadn't abated away. And there was a voice inside of his head talking incessantly, from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning until he closed them at night. And even then, the dreams he had made him feel so _hollow_ when he woke up.

 _-Cloud-_

Tsuna startled as the rambling of the voice quieted down to that almost reverent whisper. Even the flames he housed seemed to stretch making the boy feel suddenly too big _too vast_ for his small body. He turned to where the flames seemed to be reaching for, only for enthralling ambers to meet the steely grey gaze of another child.

The boy seemed to be about two years older than Tsuna, he had shin length black hair and was wearing an equally black gakuran.

-"Little animal, your mother is looking for you".

Tsuna stayed rooted in place as the boy talked. The fire in his veins had finally stopped raging and was swirling inside of him contently some strands were reaching towards where the boy was standing before settling down again. Even the voice in his head had stopped talking.

The grey eyed boy turned around to leave, and before Tsuna even knew what he was doing he had jumped to his feet, ran to the boy and latched onto the back of his jacket. The brunette felt the boy go rigid under his hand before turning around to look at him.

He cocked his head to the side, almost birdlike as he regarded Tsuna curiously.

-"I-I..." Tsuna stammered he had no idea about why he had done that, he just didn't want him to go. The mere idea of the boy leaving filled him with panic.

-"Tsu-kun there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Tsuna jumped at his mother's voice the woman walked to him and took his hand in hers "You stayed here nearly all day we couldn't even go with your papa to the airport" Nana stated looking at her son with glazed brown eyes "How many petals do you have in your hair?" she asked giggling.

 _-Twelve-_ "Twelve" echoed Tsuna distractedly his eyes never leaving the other boy who was looking at his mother with furrowed brows having clearly understood that there was something wrong with the woman.

His mother only giggled again "Let's get going then Tsu-kun we'll buy some dango on the way home" she said.

-"Okay" Tsuna agreed before reaching for the raven haired child's sleeve "Would you go with us please….Um?" he requested.

-"Hibari Kyoya" stated the boy curtly.

-"Would you go with us please Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna asked once more.

Said boy looked at Tsuna then at his mother before letting out a soft "Hn" and nodding his head yes.

The amber eyed boy beamed and took Kyoya's hand in his only for said boy's eyes to widen slightly.

-"Ara? A friend of Tsu-kun's? " Nana asked having seemingly finally realized that there was someone else standing beside her son.

A friend?

No, much more.

Hibari Kyoya was _his, his_ guardian; _his Cloud_ and Tsuna will give him a wide and vast sky to drift freely in. And as his flames curled themselves contently around the fledging bond between them Tsuna couldn't remember ever being happier.

* * *

-"That looks like one awful king"

Tsuna hummed at the statement, adding intricate patterns to the throne on which a raven haired man was sitting. Said man had beetle like eyes filled with greed. The golden crown placed upon his head looked crooked as it sat among black strands akin to slimy vines. The immaculate white robes he wore were perhaps supposed to look regal, yet the amount of fat its wearer possessed made them look like a silk cloth swaddling a big fat pig. His beefy hand held a bejeweled cup of wine tightly. And the throne even in all its refined beauty seemed ready to cave under the man's weight.

-"He was" stated Tsuna putting his pencils aside before raising his head to meet Reborn's obsidian eyes.

-"Oh? That implies that he once existed" said the Hitman his eyes going over the features of the king once more.

-"That depends on who you ask Reborn, some would say he did while others would call them fools for it" declared Tsuna his eyes roaming the full classroom.

He hadn't been able to draw as he usually did every morning as he was woken up by Reborn at the crack of dawn for 'training'. That is if you counted running all over the town while being followed by a trigger happy hitman who took great pleasure in shooting at him and throwing the occasional hand grenade if he thought that his student was 'slowing down' as training. So he had decided to simply pack his sketchbook with his schoolbooks hoping to have the time to actually draw something down.

-"And how did this king of yours act?' asked the hitman.

Tsuna paused at that he looked at the figure he had drawn before closing the sketchbook and putting it away. He gathered the pencils in his hand and looked at Reborn, face deceivingly calm.

-"He was exceedingly cruel,

 _The King laughed loudly, eyes shining with malice lips drawn into a smile full of teeth. The Royal looked more like a jackal than anything else._

 _-"Forgive? I am king of the Heaven in the desert, ruler of Babylon I do not need to forgive commoners barely fit to kiss my feet. Even less when they have not done the work asked of them as they should" the cruel smile stretched further as he threw the golden goblet he held, hitting the seamstress kneeling in front of him on the head._

 _The old woman sprawled to the floor at the strength of the throw "Mercy your Grace" she pleaded eyes to the ground._

 _-"Have you not heard a word I've said? Still disrespecting your King are you?" he sneered before bellowing "Guards! Off with the wench's head!"_

 _The poor woman's head snapped up tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked at the King, eyes wide with terror._

 _-"Please, please" she begged as the guards seized her arms their gaze pitying, she looked around frantically before her eyes locked with Anshar's who was sitting on a smaller throne to the King's right "Please"._

 _The brunette turned to the King "Your Grace.." he started._

 _-"Do not interfere with this matter boy, my decision has already been made" interjected the King his face turning red with rage when he saw that the guards had let the woman go when their Prince had started talking "I have given you orders have I not!" he roared rage coloring his voice._

and so very greedy"

 _-"Seize her stock of silk and such other fabrics they shall belong to the Palace from now on" ordered the King ._

 _-"Your Grace, at least leave those to her children as inheritance if you are so keen on taking her life" pleaded Anshar._

 _-"Do not speak to me on a decision I have taken boy! Have you not seen how that wench outfitted her King trying to make a fool out of him!" bellowed the Royal._

 _Anshar gritted his teeth, hands fisting at his side his eyes glowing with barely restrained power making a flicker of fear appear in the King's eyes._

-"Power corrupts" stated Reborn pulling Tsuna back to the present.

The brunette looked at the hitman thoughtfully "One would wonder what would the kind of power coming from ruling the strongest Mafia family in the world make of its owner?" he stated voice soft as to not bring attention to them.

-"The Nono has always had the betterment of the Famiglia as his main concern most people think him kind if not completely soft."

The boy smiled inwardly at what Reborn said. The hitman hadn't tensed or tried to defend the old man at what he had basically implied about him which meant that while he did work for the Vongola Don he wasn't loyal to him nor was he one of his Elements. Of course it could be just good acting but going by the affirmative hum in the back of his head he was right.

Tsuna wasn't going to keep someone who was loyal to a person he perceived as an enemy to get close enough to his mother or his Cloud. Well…The latter could protect himself but his mother was defenseless and he wouldn't have anyone bringing harm her way.

The brunette stood up, put his pencils in his bag and slung it over his right shoulder only for Reborn to jump on the other one.

-"Not interested in attending class are you?" the hitman asked a dangerous edge to his voice.

-"Nezu-sensei is always punctual to a fault, yet, it's half an hour past the time class should start. He is not coming" stated the boy before stopping at the doorway and turning to face his classmates that simple move gaining everyone's attention " Nezu-sensei is most likely not coming today" he stated gaining cheers from almost everyone " as he didn't inform anyone of today's absence, there is no teacher able to replace him, you can consider this a free period" Tsuna smiled serenely as the cheering raised in volume " as long as you stay inside the classroom of course or go to the library. No one here wants to break any school rules right?"

The class immediately quieted down, the students shivered as a whole thinking of the ramification of breaking said rules. No one wanted the attention of Namimori-Middle's Demon Prefect.

The corridors were eerily silent as was usual when classes were in session. No one would dare to break school rules not when Hibari Kyoya could swiftly bring pain and despair raining upon them. Tsuna thought it was…cute his Cloud was so adorably murderous and the way students ran away the moment he bared his teeth and raised his tonfa was amusing.

-"Not concerned by the school rules?" asked Reborn after a while.

-"When you're a part of the Disciplinary Committee you tend to be exempted of most things" answered Tsuna.

-"You're a part of Disciplinary Committee?"

Tsuna turned his head slightly at the question raising his eyes to meet Reborn's "You didn't know? I thought, going by every movie I've ever watched on the subject, that hitmen got a report on their victim's lives" he stated.

-"You are not a victim now are you? And you shouldn't believe everything you see in movies" said Reborn.

Tsuna hummed thoughtfully "I think, Reborn, that you got your intel on me but it was awfully done most likely by Iemitsu's hand. You should really choose your contacts more wisely".

The brunette stopped in his tracks blinking once, then twice at the bullet that had just lodged itself in the wall mere inches from his head. If the ever present voice inside his head hadn't warned him (the warning in itself coming nearly too late) the bullet would have gone straight through his head. Had the hitman really just tried to kill him?

 _\- The bullets aren't normal-_

-"One would wonder Hitman-san, if I'm not truly your would-be victim with how much you love shooting at me. But then again, those aren't ordinary bullets are they?" Tsuna mused as he started walking again aiming a tranquil smile towards Leon who poofed back from gun to reptile.

-"No they aren't." affirmed Reborn trailing small fingers over Leon's head his sharp black eyes locked on Tsuna's profile "The Dying Will Bullets are one of the most interesting creations that Leon can make. A shot through the head, pushes the person into an altered state of mind in which they could accomplish most everything they put their minds to. If they have a strong enough Will to bring them back from the dead that is".

-"What king of 'altered state of mind' are we talking about here?" asked Tsuna even though he already had an inkling as to what the hitman was talking about.

And he didn't like it at all.

-"The bullets make the limitation of the human body nearly non-existent, the person shot can as a consequence harness a great amount of strength. The regret a person is holding onto as they are dying and their Will to survive makes it so that they are revived a flame atop their heads and immense power at their disposal" explained the hitman.

The Crown of the Sky, that's what the Babylonians called it. A power prized and its secrets guarded jealously by the Royal family. The people of Babylon had been brought to their knees time and time again by the sight of their Prince and Princess _(their God and Goddess)_ wreathed in their amber flames.

The mere thought that, that kind of power could be held in the Mafia's hands made Tsuna want to retch.

 _-It isn't-_

The boy relaxed inwardly at the voice's reassurance. He looked at the hitman from the corner of his eyes to find him still patting his chameleon. No, the Mafia wouldn't have access to the bullets not as long as Leon was the one making them. He may have known Reborn for less than a week but he was pretty sure that he would put a bullet, a real one, between the eyes of anyone that tried pressuring him to do so.

-"Tsunayoshi-san" a voice called out "are you heading towards the roof?".

Tsuna who had just started walking up the stairs leading there stopped, turned around to look at his Cloud's minion and nodded.

-"Shall I bring something up to you? I have just been informed about Nezu-sensei's absence. You can be assured that something like that will not happen again".

Tsuna smiled as serene as ever "Ah…Thank you Kusakabe-san, some dango would be appreciated".

The boy nodded before bowing low and turning around.

* * *

The sun was like a balm against his face and the roof blessedly silent. It made Tsuna want to lay down and bask under the sun rays. But there were still things he needed to know, so he merely walked to the edge to the roof and sat down back leaning against the worn grille.

Reborn immediately jumped down and stood facing Tsuna his fedora casting ominous shadows over his face.

-"You talked about a flame standing atop one's head", stated Tsuna smiling placidly "What did you mean by that?"

-"The Seven Flames of the Sky or Dying Will Flames as they are more commonly known in the Mafia are a high-density form of energy that is formed directly from a person's life-force or waves which resonate with a person's emotions. The Dying Will Flame is in many ways like to a real flame, possessing its own destructive properties. Dying Will Flames are graded according to their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of a person's Will, their resolve to survive. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic. The rarest and most important kind of Flames is the Sky Flame its attribute is Harmony, the second rarest Flame is the Cloud Flame with Propagation as an attribute, then, there are Storm Flames with Disintegration, Rain flames with Tranquility, Sun Flames with Activation, Mist Flames with Construction and Lightning Flames with Solidification." explained the hitman.

-"And what kind of flame do you believe I have?" asked Tsuna, curious.

The hitman looked at his student searchingly. His hand went back to Leon who immediately took the shape of a gun. He leveled the barrel at Tsuna's head and smirked "I could shoot you right now and we would both know", he stated "aren't you the least bit curious about what kind of flame you may possess?"

Tsuna leaned back against the grille which squeaked under his weight _–It should be changed-_ . His eyes caught a hint of movement besides the roof's door and a smile stretched itself onto his face almost condescending in its serenity. His flames shifted inside of him excitedly even as they wrapped around his only guardian bond.

-"For threatening a student of Namimori-middle I will bite you to death."

The hitman turned slightly towards the voice, never leaving his back to Tsuna. He shot even as said boy's Cloud lunged at him. However, the bullet never reached its target who had quickly dodged to the side. Reborn jumped away at the last minute letting the tonfa aiming straight at his face crash to the ground the impact leaving a hole in it.

Hibari Kyoya crouched in front of Tsuna teeth bared and eyes never leaving the hitman.

-"Okaeri Kyoya" welcomed the Sky.

-"Hn" was the only answer he received as Kyoya lunged once more at the hitman tonfas at the ready.

Tsuna watched them both fight with keen eyes. He could tell that the hitman wasn't giving his all to the fight. No, he was merely gauging the Cloud's strength. His shots weren't nearly as fast as they could be and his flames were tightly leashed. Not that Kyoya wasn't pressing hi, the Cloud kept upping his speed while his flames started coating the edge of the tonfas.

-"Tsunayoshi-san, your dango".

Tsuna snapped his head towards the voice "Thank you Kusakabe-san" he said taking the box in his hands and opening it.

He took one of the sticks and bit into the first sticky ball, humming at the sweet taste. He heard a loud crash and turned back to the fight. There was a huge chunk of roof missing and his Cloud was wearing a wild grin on his face as he went after Reborn again.

-"Shouldn't we try stopping the fight?" asked Kusakabe.

-"Let's wait for a bit Kyoya seems to be having fun" answered Tsuna "it's not like it's the first time that he destroys the roof."

-"But..." Tsuna turned to Kusakabe at the hesitance the dango stick caught between his teeth "Aren't you always the one taking care of the paperwork Kyoya-san's destruction engenders?"

Tsuna blinked a shiver running down his spine, he turned slowly back to the fight and almost whimpered as he took in the amount of damage that would soon be translated into paper, all his to be taken care of. It was always like that, Kyoya would start fighting and Tsuna would be too busy watching the havoc he created to take into account what that would mean for him.

– _Hell-_

He could try to end the fight by simply walking between them both, but that would only result in both fighters turning their weapons on him by sheer principle and Tsuna had no intention to fight that day.

He removed the stick from between his teeth and looked at it thoughtfully before loosening the hold on his flames and burning it to cinders.

The fight immediately came to a halt both the hitman and the Cloud looked at him with two different expressions.

Reborn raised his fedora his obsidian eyes piercing Tsuna "You are…"

"… _.A Sky." said Anu as she cupped her twin's tear streaked cheeks in her hands her amber eyes sad "Vast, endless and all encompassing."_

 _-"Yet I couldn't even save one seamstress" Anshar interjected with a rough voice._

 _She passed one of her hands through his hair soothingly "And how my dear could you have gone against the King? He fears you, yet you cannot do anything to him not when it means the loss of your birthright. And then, who will be there for our people?"_

 _Anshar hanged his head, not wanting to meet his sister's eyes and her unwavering trust in him._

 _-"Chin up my Prince for he made a grave mistake" she commanded._

 _Anshar did as he was told meeting the gaze of his sister once more "The King forgot that never has any ruler before ever held as strong a Will as yours."_

 _-"My Will?" he asked confused._

 _And she smiled, soft, kind and_ _proud_ _"Your Will to protect those who deserve my dear, no Will before has shined brighter and none ever will."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Don't hesitate to review**


End file.
